1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly, and particularly relates to an LED lamp assembly that is capable of adjusting the lighting angle by rotating a tube thereof.
2. Background of the Present Invention
Most conventional fluorescent lamps or LED lamps, are assembled by inserting terminal lugs of a tube into electrical sockets. A socket assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I266025, entitled “Connection base capable of insertions at opposite faces”, Published on 11, Nov., 2006. The socket assembly includes two sockets and a space between them where a fluorescent tube can be clamped. The two sockets are of identical structure and are symmetrical to each other. The sockets include two symmetrical, curved slots at their sides facing the tube, and two rotatable connectors disposed in the slots respectively. The connectors have two contact plates extending from them. The two contact plates are employed to clip terminal lugs of a conventional tube after the terminal lugs of the tube are rotated through a predetermined angle in the slots. The rotatable connector plates are electrically connected with wires to a power supply. In addition, a plurality of tubes can be connected in series via the socket assembly.
However, the terminal lugs of said socket assembly will not contact the connectors immediately after insertion into the curved slots. Electrical contact between the terminal lugs and the connectors is established only after rotation of the fluorescent tube. The necessity to rotate the tubes after their insertion creates an inconvenience during the assembly and requires additional time.
In addition, after the tube is assembled to the socket, the lighting angle is fixed. However, LED tubes provide lighting only at a specific angle and thus can require adjustment of their rotational position. Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.